Garffiljorg
Garffiljorg lub Garff ' (ang. ''Garffiljorg) — przedstawiciel gatunku Śmiercipieśń, którego jajo zostało uratowane przez jeźdźców z rąk Łowców Smoków. Imię nadali mu Mieczyk i Szpadka. W trakcie akcji serialu smok rozwija się od jaja przez pisklę aż do dorosłego osobnika. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w trzeciej serii sezonu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata, w odcinku Wiercipieśń. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk zarówno przybrany ojciec Garffiljorga, jak i sam Garffiljorg są przedstawicielami gatunku Slithersong. Wygląd W wieku pisklęcym, smok jest maleńki w stosunku do osobnika dorosłego - jest znacznie mniejsze od samej jego głowy. Również proporcje ciała są zupełnie inne. Wszystkie cztery łapy są podobnej wielkości, duże w stosunku do tułowia, który z kolei jest dość obły. Duża głowa jest zwieńczona małymi jeszcze wachlarzami oraz krótkimi rogami. Ubarwienie pisklęcia nie jest jeszcze tak jaskrawe, jak w przypadku dorosłego smoka. Jako dorosły osobnik, Garffiljorg nie wyróżnia się niczym szczególnym od innych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. Jedynie sposób jego poruszania się oraz zachowanie stanowią niezbity dowód na to, że smok wychowywał się wśród ludzi i nauczył się przyjaznego stosunku zarówno do ludzi, jak i do innych smoków. Jego skóra ma żółtopomarańczową barwę z jaśniejszym podbrzuszem i żółto-niebieskimi wzorami na skrzydłach. Smok ma też niebieskie wachlarze i płetwę na ogonie oraz ciemnopomarańczowe pręgi ciągnące się przez jego grzbiet. Charakter Garff jest dość przyjaznym pisklęciem, chociaż ma skłonności do częstego płaczu, irytującego jeźdźców. Jedynym sposobem na jego płacz jest śpiew. Poza tym, jako młode, ma duży apetyt. Przejawiał go nawet wobec kurczaka Mieczyka, który tak naprawdę pomógł mu się wykluć. Jako dorosły osobnik, Garff jest bardzo ufny i przyjaźnie nastawiony zarówno wobec ludzi, jak i innych smoków, chociaż kieruje się instynktem i nie waha się polować nawet na zaprzyjaźnione z jeźdźcami gady. Zamiast walki z wrogiem preferuje ucieczkę. Garff jest również w stanie bardzo blisko związać się z ludźmi i smokami, i w bardzo wyraźny sposób okazuje swoje uczucia. Zdolności *'''Inteligencja: Już jako pisklę, Garffiljorg wykazuje się umiejętnościami niemal tak zaawansowanymi, jakie posiadają dorosłe osobniki Śmiercipieśnia. Uważnie wsłuchiwał się w piosenki śpiewane przez jeźdźców, przez co nauczył się tej sztuki sam, a to z kolei pomogło mu później porozumieć się z dorosłym Śmiercipieśniem. Poza tym pisklę zdaje się rozumieć, o czym śpiewają ludzie, i czasem się do tego stosownie odnieść. *'Plucie bursztynem:' Nawet zaraz po wykluciu Garff posiada zdolność plucia zastygającym bursztynem. Wypluwa go wystarczającą ilość, aby unieruchomić kurczaka. Od techniki polowania polegającej wyłącznie na tym znacznie bardziej preferuje jednak wcześniejsze wabienie śpiewem. Jako dorosły smok posiada wszystkie zdolności charakterystyczne dla swojego gatunku. Nie szczędzi swojego bursztynu zarówno w celu polowania, jak i obrony oraz ucieczki. Jego śpiew skutecznie hipnotyzuje wszystkie smoki (za wyjątkiem Wichury). *'Sprawność:' Garff wcześnie posiadł również ogólną sprawność fizyczną. Był w stanie szybko podnieść się z ziemi, gdy swoim ogonem powalił go dorosły Śmiercipieśń, a prócz tego smok szybko nauczył się również latać. Historia ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W odcinku ''Wiercipieśń okazuje się, że Łowcy Smoków są w posiadaniu tajemniczego smoczego jaja. Kiedy jeźdźcy pojawiają się w pobliżu ich pozycji, strzelają oni owym jajem w powietrze, aby odwrócić uwagę jeźdźców i móc uciec. Plan się powodzi i w ten sposób jajo trafia na Koniec Świata. thumb|Garff wykluwa się z jaja Podczas gdy Czkawka i Śledzik zastanawiają się, do jakiego smoka należy jajo, kurczak Mieczyka dostrzega je i siada na nim, postanawiając się nim zająć. Niedługo potem jajo pęka, a ze środka wyłania się pisklę, głośno zawodząc. Jeźdźcy szybko niecierpliwią się płaczem i zastanawiają się, jak uciszyć smoka. Imię dla smoka, Garffiljorg, wymyśla Mieczyk. Gdy zapada noc, jeźdźcy umkeszczają pisklę w jednej ze smoczych stajni. Garff przestaje płakać, gdy kurczak Mieczyka dotrzymuje mu towarzystwa i zaczyna mu śpiewnie gdakać. W odpowiedzi mały smok pluje unieruchamiającym bursztynem w stronę zwierzęcia i próbuje je zjeść. Wówczas jeźdźcy z przerażeniem uświadamiają sobie, że pisklę reprezentuje gatunek Śmiercipieśnia. Następnego dnia jeźdźcy, w szczególności Sączysmark, szukają pomysłu, jak pozbyć się niebezpiecznego malucha. Czkawka i Heathera stanowczo jednak sprzeciwiają się, nie chcąc pozostawiać pisklaka samego sobie. Sączysmark sugeruje, aby odnieść go na Melodyjną Wyspę, Czkawka jednak zauważa, że ich ostatnia wizyta w tym miejscu nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Wówczas Heathera zaczyna śpiewać, a jej śpiew usypia nie tylko Garffa, lecz również bliźniaki oraz ich smoka. Czkawka uświadamia sobie, że śpiew jest nie tylko sposobem polowania Śmiercipieśnia, lecz także sposobem komunikacji. On i Heathera wpadają na pomysł, aby wykorzystać śpiew do tresury Garffa. Niestety, Garff wciąż pluje bursztynem w jeźdźców, niezależnie od tego, czy podoba mu się ich śpiew, czy nie. Tylko Heathera nie jest atakowana. Wówczas Czkawka podejmuje decyzję, aby zabrać pisklę na Melodyjną Wyspę, do dorosłego Śmiercipieśnia. thumb|left|Garffiljorg z [[Przybrany ojciec Garffiljorga|przybranym ojcem]] W drodze na wyspę jeźdźcy utrzymują Garffa w ciszy, śpiewając mu i używając smoczymiętki. Gdy docierają na miejsce, zauważają, że Śmiercipieśniowi udało się uciec z jaskini, w której poprzednim razem uwięził go Czkawka z pomocą Earsplitter. Wkrótce smok pojawia się i atakuje jeźdźców, a wówczas Garff podlatuje do Śmiercipieśnia i wydaje z siebie płaczliwy dźwięk. Dorosły smok zaczyna śpiewać, na co Garff odpowiada nauczoną go przez jeźdźców melodią, jednak zostaje uderzony ogonem przez pobratymca i wpada na skalną ścianę. Czkawka zdaje sobie sprawę, że Śmiercipieśniowi nie podobają się piosenki wymyślone przez jeźdźców. Gdy dorosły smok przymierza się do ponownego ataku, Garff wzlatuje w niebo i staje w ich obronie, znów śpiewając - tym razem jednak powtarzając melodię gada. Śmiercipieśń akceptuje pisklę i adoptuje je. Razem odlatują w głąb wyspy. thumb|Ranny GarffiljorgW odcinku Living on the Edge Garff, jako już dorosły smok, zostaje zaatakowany przez Łowców Smoków pod wodzą Krogana, podczas gdy jego przybrany rodzic zostaje porwany i użyty do wzywania i więzienia w bursztynie Paszczogonów. Ciężko ranny Śmiercipieśń jest pozostawiony sam sobie i oczekuje na powolną śmierć, lecz w porę odnajdują go jeźdźcy. Astrid i Wichura zostają przy nim, chcąc towarzyszyć mu w ostatnich chwilach, jednak Garffowi udaje się przeżyć. Jeźdźcy zabierają go ze sobą na Koniec Świata, by mieć na niego oko. W odcinku Smoków się nie zostawia jeźdźcy przyłapują Garffiljorga na polowaniu na zaprzyjaźnione z nimi smoki. Śmiercipieśń więzi w bursztynie Smidvarga z zamiarem spożycia go, jednak jeźdźcy w porę powstrzymują go. Uświadamiają sobie tym samym, że dorosły już Garff podąża za instynktami i stanowi zagrożenie dla ich oswojonych smoków, dlatego podejmują decyzję o relokacji Śmiercipieśnia. Znajdują mu nową i, jak sądzą, odosobnioną wyspę, pozbawioną drapieżników, które mogłyby stanowić zagrożenie dla Garffa. Gdy docierają na miejsce, okazuje się, że żyją tam przedstawiciele jadowitego gatunku Ślizgochlast, które natychmiast podejmują atak na intruzów i zmuszają Garffa do ucieczki. thumb|Pożegnanie Garffa z Wichurą Jeźdźcy, przekonani, że smok znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie, a być może już nie żyje, podejmują akcję poszukiwawczą i ratunkową. Wichura popada w rozpacz po stracie przyjaciela, lecz pozostałe smoki i ich jeźdźcy angażują się w pomoc jej oraz w eksplorację wyspy. Czkawka i Sączysmark trafiają do podziemnej jaskini, w której Garff odgrodził się od Ślizgochlastów bursztynową ścianą. Jeźdźcy uwalniają go, budząc tym samym drzemiące Ślizgochlasty. Z pomocą przybyłej Wichury przeganiają smoki i mogą swobodnie uciec. Po tej przygodzie jeźdźcy ponownie podejmują decyzję o relokacji Garffiljorga i pozostawiają go na wyspie, która nie kryje już żadnych niebezpieczeństw. thumb|left|Garff z [[Przybrany ojciec Garffiljorga|towarzyszem]]W odcinku Rodzinne sprawki Astrid nalega, by Garff dołączył do jeźdźców na Końcu Świata, ponieważ na jego opuszczonej wysepce na pewno czuje się samotny. Czkawka, choć bardzo niechętny pomysłowi i przekonany, że wyniknie z tego wiele problemów, ulega błaganiom dziewczyny. Jeźdźcy udają się na jedną z wysp okupowanych przez Łowców, na której ma znajdować się zniewolony Śmiercipieśń, używany do przywoływania, a następnie unieruchamiania Paszczogonów. Garff leci z nimi, i, widząc swojego pobratymca, leci mu na pomoc, wskutek czego zostaje natychmiast pojmany przez Łowców. Po interwencji jeźdźców i walce z Łowcami udaje się uwolnić tak Garffa, jak i zniewolonego Śmiercipieśnia. Oba smoki odlatują i od tej pory żyją razem, dzięki czemu Garff nie jest już samotny. Smok pojawia się też w odcinku Król smoków (część 2), gdzie bierze udział w ostatecznej walce z Łowcami Smoków. Relacje Kurczak Mieczyka Kura jest stworzeniem, które pod wpływem instynktu wytrwale wysiaduje jajo Garffiljorga. Tym większą niespodzianką jest dla smoczych jeźdźców i jej samej, gdy świeżo wyklute pisklę nie dość, że nie darzy jej ciepłymi uczuciami, to na domiar złego traktuje ją jako potencjalną przekąskę. Jeźdźcy podejmują wysiłek, by wyperswadować smoczęciu ten zamiar. Heathera thumb Przez bardzo długi czas Heathera była jedynym człowiekiem, którego tolerował Garffiljorg. Gdy jeźdźcy usiłowali śpiewać smoczęciu różnorodne piosenki, chcąc go uspokoić i uśpić, tylko głos Heathery rzeczywiście działał na niego uspokajająco. Z tego powodu to właśnie Heatherze powierzono opiekę nad małym Garffem, do momentu, w którym smok odnalazłby swoje miejsce na łonie natury i nie stanowił już problemu dla jeźdźców. Przybrany ojciec Proces akceptacji smoczęcia przez dorosłego Śmiercipieśnia, mieszkającego na Melodyjnej Wyspie, był dość problematyczny i bolesny. Dziki Śmiercipieśń początkowo nie chciał zaakceptować Garffa ze względu na jego niezdarny śpiew. Ostatecznie jednak przekonał się do pisklaka i uznał go za przybranego potomka. Kiedy Garff, już jako dorosły smok, dowiaduje się, że jego opiekun został schwytany przez Łowców, bez wahania rusza mu na ratunek, nie zważając na własne bezpieczeństwo. Jest też niezwykle szczęśliwy, gdy smokom udaje się uwolnić i mogą ponownie razem zamieszkać. Wichura thumb|left|Pożegnanie Garffiljorga i Wichury Po tym, jak jeźdźcy uratowali i tymczasowo przejęli opiekę nad Garffem, bardzo mocno zacieśniła się więź przyjaźni między nim a Wichurą, smoczycą Astrid. Smoki były do siebie przyzwyczajone do tego stopnia, że Wichura, jako jedyna, uodporniła się na hipnotyzujący śpiew Garffa. Po relokacji dorosłego już Śmiercipieśnia pożegnanie tych dwóch smoków było najdłuższe i najbardziej czułe, a gdy Garff został zaatakowany przez Ślizgochlasty, Wichura, przekonana o nieuniknionej śmierci przyjaciela, popadła w rozpacz i odmówiła współpracy z jeźdźcami. Dopiero gdy smoczyca usłyszała odległe wołania Garffa o pomoc, powróciła do pełnej sprawności i udała się na ratunek. Podczas ucieczki przed jadowitymi smokami, w przypływie wściekłości, ujawniła nową umiejętność ziania ogniem, co jeszcze bardziej wskazuje na oddanie swojemu przyjacielowi. Gdy ostatecznie Garff trafił na odosobnioną wyspę, pożegnanie znów było trudne dla Wichury i Garffa. W grach ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Ciekawostki *Według gry ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Garffiljorg jest przedstawicielem gatunku Slithersong. * W przeciwieństwie do jaj innych smoków, jajo Śmiercipieśnia nie eksplodowało podczas wyklucia. * Poza Bimem, Bamem i Bomem, Garff jest jedynym pisklęciem wychowanym przez smoka z tego samego gatunku, lecz niebędącego jego biologicznym rodzicem. *Jest jednym z trzech smoków, które pojawiają się jako pisklęta i dorastają w trakcie serii - pozostałe to Płomień i Nowy Protektor. Zobacz też en:Garffiljorg de:Garffiljorg es:Garffiljorg Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Śmiercipieśnie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier